Chat OFIBTionary
Audi: Ask Joey, Tom, or Ash what it means... *'Afc': Means Away From Chat, a term used by Ash when he's not actually AFK but not watching the chat. *'Bod': A form of the word Body, used mostly by Nina *'Barksy http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/0/0c/Faint-1-.gif': A term used by Ash and Joey (Barksy is a nickname given to the actress Samantha Barks who plays Éponine in the movie Les Misérables) *'BBi10MOL': Be back in 10 minutes or less *'bbli2homolidktbhajwfmodcidkwibb: '''Be back later in 2 hours or more or less I don't know to be honest actually just wait for me or don't cuz I don't know when I'll be back (used by Delilah) *'Bjork': PAGAN POETRYYYYY (ask Deli for details) *'Boogaleeboo': Meaningless random expression used by Nasia *'btb': be tight back *'člmfao': Nina's version of lmfao *' : Eurovision *'''Fail: Said when someone mispells or fail when trying to say something *'Ghg:' Nina's way of saying gg, might or might not stand for "good hunger games" *'Hayyyyy': What you say when you want the V *'Heyyyyy': What you say when you want the D *'Hump': What Nasia wants to do *'"I'm gonna take a quick nap, see you in a few hours"': A phrase used in the Nina dialect. Roughly translates to "I'm saying I'm gonna nap, but in reality I'm really tired and am gonna sleep through the night. I'll see you guys in the morning." *'JakeyWakey': Jacob Artist (Nasia's husband ) *'Jumpedo': Said by Ash once when explaining a dream about jumping over a bee. *'Late': Said when someone says something but it was too late *'Loreen': Loreen Talhaoui (The name of the Swedish singer that Ash is obsessed with ) *'Mini': Ask Joey, Tom, or Ash what it means... *'Moo': Random expression used by Ash *'Nasian': Nasia's strange and often not understandable language, learn more of it here. *'Oie': Part of the Delilah dialect, sometimes spoken in Ash dialects too. Means, "okay" or "yes". *'OoOooOoooooOooOOOOoooOooOoooOoo': Nasia's randomness *'OOOO': A term Ash uses. The term can mean many different things, the longer the ooos' the bigger owned somebody got or the bigger his excitement is. *'Oee': What Ash calls Nina's peeing *'Opel': Ask Joey, Tom, or Ash what it means... *'Petering': Km'ing *'Pmiynm': Ping me if you need me (Used by Joey). *'Rifl': Roll in floor laughing, you are stuck in the floor *'Shoey Madness': *'Showing yourself': When you upload a picture of yourself and show yourself to the other people to the wiki (and that is not a sexual innuendo). *'Skins': *'Spuugde': What Nina once wrote while attempting to write the word "supposed". *'Taking a quick shower': A false cognate used in the Delilah, and sometimes Nina dialects. Roughly translates to "I'm underestimating how long I'll be and will likely be back in several hours". *'Te': The meaning behind this was Ash explaining The aftermath of that is now I feel sick after being dared by Sean to drink tea. Sean still argues that they were saying "Ty" meaning Thank You. *'Uck': A term used by Ash. Was meant to say something else but we all know that I'm an agressive typer so I have many typoes. *'Umarella': When you want someone to stand under your umbrella (This is another word for Umbrella, which is used by Mau, Ash and John. *'Webba/Webs': Nasia's way of saying welcome back *'Weebs': Nina and Cael's way of saying welcome back *'Wibbles/Wobbles/Webbles': Delilah and Ellie's way of saying welcome back *'Wiki Pedator': The wiki prostitute (Delilah) Category:Our Family Is Better Than Yours Wiki